


【奎八】分手的时候连化妆间都好危险

by YuHX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHX/pseuds/YuHX





	【奎八】分手的时候连化妆间都好危险

舞台一结束，徐明浩简直是冲进休息室的。然而一直缩在沙发角落里等到夫胜宽进门把门带上，金珉奎都没出现。  
-  
他咬咬牙，手指都要把膝盖处的牛仔布料扯出线来。  
-  
“顺荣哥，珉奎呢？”  
-  
权顺荣坐在他身边，正在兴致勃勃地看外卖界面考虑晚上能吃什么，随口回答他：“珉奎不是有个人行程吗？上周就说了啊。”  
-  
徐明浩咬了咬嘴唇，欲言又止，最后轻轻“嗯”了一声，闷闷地垂下眼。  
-  
他当然知道金珉奎有个人行程，但是……  
-  
休息室里面属于他的物品居然完全都不带走就跑了吗？  
-  
根本不是着急的问题，是真的很不想很不想见到自己吧？  
-  
一个月前他俩秘密分了手。说是秘密也不太准确，事实上就连在一起这件事也没有正经跟大家说过。  
-  
就像是……顺其自然的亲吻过了，就默认了。  
-  
后面只剩一个小小的访谈，一般都不需要补妆。cody姐姐进来例行公事地检查一遍，最多叫他们擦擦汗整理整理头发。  
-  
“hoshi刘海乱了，自己拍一下……明浩？明浩？睡着了吗？”  
-  
徐明浩沉浸在自己浑浑噩噩的回忆里，被喊了两声才抬起头来，cody姐姐一看他就是一声惊叫。  
-  
“怎么回事？怎么今天口红掉的那么多？赶紧我给你补一点。”  
-  
哪里是掉的，是他自己咬的。  
-  
唇上的口红连着嘴唇的嫩皮被一起揪掉，狼藉到七零八落，靠近内侧还被不小心咬破了一点儿，正火辣辣地泛着疼。  
-  
吃口红这件事从出道后就绝迹了。徐明浩舔着那点淡淡的血腥味，乖乖让cody补唇妆，眼白渐渐冒了点红。  
-  
cody姐姐刚收好口红，又看了看他，顺嘴一提：“是不是最近熬太狠了？眼睛里血丝有点重，需要眼药水吗？”  
-  
徐明浩等着新补的口红晾贴合，没敢用力抿嘴，他眼角有点耷拉下来，摇着头笑一笑说谢谢了不用。  
-  
看起来又乖又美。  
-  
最后的一点点录制开始时，徐明浩磨磨蹭蹭站到了边上，崔胜澈想拉都拉不动他。  
-  
“今天的舞台也圆满结束了，真的真的很感谢大家。”  
-  
“我们珉奎的节目也请多多支持啊。”  
-  
每次这种场合都会你一言我一语最后吵的很。徐明浩对着镜头微笑，思绪又不知昏昏涨涨漂到哪里去了。  
-  
坐到车里时李灿还笑着感叹：“啊今天明浩哥好安静啊，讲到珉奎哥也没有反应的。本来想传麦的来着。”  
-  
权顺荣感觉徐明浩魂不守舍必有问题，面不改色地掐了一下忙内大腿。  
-  
徐明浩盯着窗外，手指点着自己眉心，指甲已经在上面掐出了个淡淡的月牙印。  
-  
“……珉奎什么时候回来？”  
-  
那个名字好像有点烫嘴，他说的时候又含糊又快，若不是天天挂在嘴边的名字，恐怕还没人反应的过来。  
-  
权顺荣愣了几秒：“……啊？不知道啊。”  
-  
被牙齿撕咬过的下唇开始有点发肿，舌尖点到都疼。徐明浩失神一样应了声，开始用食指轻轻刮玻璃窗。  
-  
冬日的天气发干，被咬破的嘴唇没了外层的保护，卸掉妆后很明显地看出干裂。  
-  
徐明浩洗完澡后在自己房间里找到用了小半的润唇膏，打开刚往唇上碰，突然想起来这是金珉奎用过的。  
-  
突然有点生气，手上的动作拐了道，把那管膏体甩进了垃圾桶。  
-  
扔了才发觉自己这个脾气刷得毫无理由和意义。他低头盯着躺在垃圾桶底的圆柱体，发愣了好几秒。  
-  
结局就是他也没有新的润唇膏，只好问其他人借。  
-  
文俊辉自告奋勇地递给他一支西瓜口味，涂在嘴上有点凉飕飕的。徐明浩莫名在开足了暖气的屋子里打了个战。  
-  
——  
——  
六楼和八楼距离很近，近到谈恋爱的小情侣可以勤劳地上下跑动，偷偷亲吻对方和做爱。  
-  
六楼和八楼距离也很远。徐明浩找不到借口下楼看一眼金珉奎，找不到借口坐到金珉奎身边。  
-  
他们的个人行程和团体行程绞在一起，徐明浩不知道金珉奎怎么样，反正他是忙得晕头转向，好不容易涨了一点的体重又嗖嗖嗖掉了下去。  
-  
偶而在兵荒马乱的后台看见刻意站很远的金珉奎，他头脑总是轰地一声响。很想上去踹一脚。  
-  
差不多有半个月了，他们这场矛盾闹得可以说是旷日持久。从一开始怅然若失得有一点像忧郁青年到只剩一股不知哪来的气。  
-  
徐明浩现在有点记不起来那天晚上他们究竟是只吵了架还是真的说了“分手”两个字。  
-  
烦死了，真的。  
-  
嘴唇上的伤在干燥的冬日好得很慢，总是在麻麻地疼着。他晚上辗转反侧，睁着眼睛盯着天花板，先是想金珉奎，然后想金珉奎，最后再想金珉奎。  
-  
想金珉奎吵架时气他半死的样子，想金珉奎今天背对自己时在T恤下透出的坚实肌肉的弧线，想金珉奎化了妆的眉眼。  
-  
想金珉奎被皮裤紧紧包裹的，有力的大腿。  
-  
他躺在床上，不由自主地收缩了下臀肌。  
-  
他甚至想念金珉奎的阴茎。  
-  
靠，太耻了。他在黑暗里把手掌盖在眼前，深深呼出一口气。  
-  
明明这玩意儿谁都有，谁还差谁的不成？  
-  
他咬着唇翻了个身，闭上眼睛。  
-  
片刻后再次睁开。  
-  
就是差了他的。  
-  
——  
——  
当行程单里出现和徐明浩一起的双人行程时，金珉奎一口气松下去又提起来，差点没把自己呛死。  
-  
徐明浩今天穿得挺简单，宽松的衬衣外搭着外套，配上淡色牛仔裤。妆容却化的很诱人。  
-  
当然，这好像和妆没什么关系，是他自己在金珉奎眼里就那么诱人。  
-  
哪怕特意选了清新的色号，他嘴角轻轻一勾，或是小心地舔了一下嘴唇，这些小动作都让金珉奎心里怪异得很。  
-  
不算太刁难苛刻的综艺录制，结束时他俩一起向工作人员道谢，徐明浩软软的后脑勺对着他，只能听见他一如既往不缓不急音调上扬的韩语。  
-  
金珉奎心里一刺，不动声色又默默挪得离他稍微远一点。  
-  
都分手了，纠缠不清的那种人是他最讨厌的吧？  
-  
录制完后的晚餐最后分成了两派，徐明浩最近吃不太下东西，也不敢喝太多酒，只好选择参加吃汽锅鸡的那一边。  
-  
金珉奎当机立断拐去和其他人喝酒去了。  
-  
“呀金珉奎，”临分开时徐明浩踌躇了一瞬，堪堪叫住了他，“别喝太多，后面还有行程的。”  
-  
“嗯。”金珉奎应得很急，应完声才觉得自己太生硬，只好转过头盯着徐明浩的眼睛，“……等一会我会回来这里，所以可以等我一下然后一起回去？”  
-  
那双眼睛里情绪好像被故意藏得很深，但又像深色的咖啡果冻一样似乎微微发颤。徐明浩和他对视了一会儿，率先败下阵来别开了眼。  
-  
“好。”  
-  
在繁重行程中能有一场聚餐也是件挺快乐的事。金珉奎的不快乐反而十分凸显。  
-  
他没卸妆，一身黑的装束显然是和徐明浩是截然相反的风格。  
-  
烤肉店里一时为了大五花折腾得混乱，被白色热气搅得乱七八糟。金珉奎喝掉了点进来的大部分啤酒和清酒，混着一大碗泡菜拌饭囫囵填满了胃。  
-  
他靠在墙壁上有一搭没一搭地接话，前额头发被揉到乱。好在还没碰到眼睛上，不至于把自己揉成一个熊猫眼博眼球。  
-  
“不吃了吗？”  
-  
“啊，我饱了，谢谢。”  
-  
烤肉的滋滋声和青椒的冲击分不出彼此，他吸了吸鼻子。很突然的，青椒圈变成了夹在三明治里被徐明浩苦恼着挑出来的样子。  
-  
沾着不知所以的白色沙拉酱。  
-  
白色。  
-  
金珉奎紧紧闭上眼，再重新睁开。  
-  
被沙拉酱染到嘴角的徐明浩，重重跌进床里衣服扯的七零八落的徐明浩，背过身时脊背上有深红指印的徐明浩。  
-  
还有最近几乎活在别人嘴中的他。正眼不看要用余光看，谁也迈不出第一步去开口求和 。  
-  
金珉奎猛然在自己腿上一抓。  
-  
那天为了什么吵那么凶？已经完全没有印象了。  
-  
他口干舌燥，抓过装着酒的茶杯往嘴里倒。  
-  
杯盘狼藉后结账出门，夜晚的风吹得他更昏了。从裤兜里掏了半天好不容易捏出了手机，屏幕摁亮了再等灭了好几次，才确信了真的没有，完全没有徐明浩发来的消息。  
-  
好过分。  
-  
没有就没有吧。坐上车时他非常气定神闲，笃定了徐明浩一定会等自己。  
-  
他被酒精麻痹的大脑里只剩下单一的想法。他想上徐明浩，等不及，甚至不能让他费一费力气回来时带一管ky。  
-  
一个人喝醉了以后大脑的处理流程就会简化再简化。  
-  
休息室连着化妆室，离开前已经被收拾过了，结果重新回到录制场地的只有寥寥几人。  
-  
“那么拜托离开时帮忙关一下灯吧？”  
-  
金珉奎很严肃地点头。  
-  
徐明浩窝在休息室的小沙发里百无聊赖摆弄手机，门被推开时他甚至慢了一瞬才做出反应。  
-  
金珉奎靠过来时他第一反应是躲。  
-  
无关是谁，只是那是前男友。  
-  
然而他没躲成，休息室不算很大，不远处隔出来的化妆间有好几个，金珉奎把他当成了玩偶娃娃，毫不费力地要把他往角落的那间推。  
-  
“金珉奎你——”  
-  
这间化妆间好像是多出来一部分就隔开了，狭小得只放得下一套桌椅和一面化妆镜。连灯光都是挂在墙面上的小吊灯。徐明浩被猝不及防推进来，一个踉跄差点没摔倒，话说到一半就被浓厚的酒气裹住了。  
-  
“——你喝了多少！？”  
-  
那扇小门被“砰”地一声砸上，金珉奎上前一步就逼到他面前，鼻息又热又带着酒味。他眼神被酒精迷惑得炙热又暗沉，紧闭着唇什么也不说，反而用蛮力把徐明浩推摁上桌面。  
-  
“喂！”  
-  
化妆间大概还是有人在用的，甚至有一个巨大的化妆包立在桌角。徐明浩一撞，那黑色的大包便哐当一声倒了。他脊背被压着贴上了冰凉镜面，透着一层薄薄的衣料简直有点让人打战。  
-  
大冬天的，没开暖气，简直像是靠着一块冰。  
-  
金珉奎手劲大得过分。徐明浩瞪大了双眼，在昏暗中想推开他，却反被狠狠扣住了双手。  
-  
看不见徐明浩好像让金珉奎十分难以忍受，手掌在墙壁上不耐地胡乱拍了好几下，终于把最近的一盏小吊灯给拍开了。  
-  
光线不太好，徐明浩看见金珉奎脸上的妆还没卸，眼妆在这样的亮度中更浓，简直是令人胆战心惊的神色。  
-  
他没来得及再说什么，金珉奎对待他像对待一只小玩偶一样轻而易举，牛仔裤随着内裤被强硬地拉扯到脚踝。他刚张嘴惊叫了半个音，那团布料就被迫脱离，连着帆布鞋一起狠狠摔在了地上。金珉奎捏着他一边脚腕提起来，在软嫩的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌。  
-  
“啪！”  
-  
漂亮的臀肉颤了两下，隐约好像浮上了一片粉红。  
-  
徐明浩懵了。  
-  
金珉奎扔下他的脚，又捏着他的膝盖让他曲起双腿，狠狠推到他胸前，掰着让它们分开。肌肤蹭过冰冷的大理石桌面的触觉让徐明浩惊弓之鸟一样一跳。  
-  
他被按紧了，怎么也逃脱不掉那两只手，一时急得声音也变了调：“金珉奎你他妈疯了唔唔——”  
-  
被他骂的男人不由分说地压下来，像是溺水的人疯狂汲取氧气般要吻他。可是吻得却很小心翼翼，舌头一点点舔过徐明浩唇上那些刚刚勉强愈合好的口子，吻得深情又苦痛。  
-  
徐明浩僵直的身体渐渐被这个吻蛊惑得放松下来。  
-  
金珉奎哑着嗓子终于开口说了第一句话：“生气吗？”  
-  
他这句话说得太低了，简直像在自言自语。根本没有等人回答。酒味灌的徐明浩头脑发晕，不由自主想去含住对方的舌头。但金珉奎好像是故意要惩罚他，非常有意志力地离开了唇齿。  
-  
化妆包里意外地放了好多东西，大部分还是未开封。金珉奎侧着身子堵住徐明浩逃跑的路，简单粗暴地拆掉包装盒。  
-  
几大盘眼影腮红扔在桌面，十几只口红摔在徐明浩手边，唇釉则被他捏在手里。  
-  
淡色系，深色系，毫不吝啬还一视同仁。  
-  
徐明浩动了动手腕，碰到一管圆柱体，“喂……”  
-  
这么搞，是要赔钱的。  
-  
他没说出来，金珉奎却猜到他想说什么，瞥了一眼，在微淡灯光里看见他紧张又莫名瑟缩地抿了抿唇。  
-  
于是他满意地拧开一管唇釉，非常豪迈地往自己手心倒。  
-  
釉体黏稠又发凉，颜色美得让人想咬一口。可惜那些甜香却被他身上的酒味给镇压下去了。  
-  
他没有耐心等，抖了两下管体就把才流了小半管的唇釉往桌上一扔，手指伸向徐明浩腿间还被藏在阴影里的穴口。  
-  
差不多有一个月没做了。肉缝的接受度低了许多，那点唇釉只够勉勉强强捅入两个指节。  
-  
而且金珉奎下手太急了，徐明浩手指都收紧起来，低低叫了两声。  
-  
肉壁紧紧推挤着手指。陌生的环境，陌生状态的珉奎，还有一些心理上的不适。徐明浩怎么也没法放松下来去接受插入。  
-  
他知道醉酒后的金珉奎耐心度为零，捅不进去就撤出手指，又开了另一管唇釉。手指再带着新的凉凉的稠液摸到臀缝里时他浑身一颤。  
-  
徐明浩在黑暗中做着口型。  
-  
我们不是已经分手了吗？  
-  
金珉奎看不清，扩张的间隙在他额头上重重亲吻了一下。  
-  
第一根手指带着滞涩感堵了进去。  
-  
徐明浩“嗯”地一声，浑身都绷住了。不能说太疼，但是……的确是他少有体会到的疼痛。  
-  
滑腻腻的唇釉沾了金珉奎满手，但他怎么也弄不清为什么这些玩意儿碰到徐明浩的小穴嘴就被吹干得毫无用处。  
-  
他很不耐烦，浑身热得像酒液点燃了在烤。  
-  
金珉奎把唇釉往桌上一掷，颇孩子气地低声咕哝：“没有用！”  
-  
他再次压上去吻徐明浩，扩张做得很不顺利，让他的舌头都变得躁动不安，在那些好像还有点血腥味的小伤口上磨来磨去。  
-  
徐明浩被他折腾得发晕，腿根因为大开而有点酸，脚趾紧紧勾着。  
-  
“明浩，你忍一忍。”  
-  
金珉奎好像在哄另一个小孩子，语气十足敷衍，手上动作却极其认真。  
-  
他干脆利落掰断口红的手法完全可以称得上一声残忍，那截膏体立即被他毫不吝惜地碾成烂泥，在指尖一揉又往那个饱受折磨的小穴里伸。  
-  
徐明浩要疯了，他屁股上蹭了不知道多少种颜色，臀缝里异物感明显到无法假装忽视。口红的润泽度甚至比不过唇釉。  
-  
但是被这样按在化妆间里，用本来勾勒眉眼的化妆品做这样的事。  
-  
他想一想就要发硬。  
-  
金珉奎第三根手指才勉强挤进去一半。肉口被迫环成一个圈，紧绷绷地箍着手指。徐明浩疼得有点怕，又或者说那是涨，被迫打开身体的涨。  
-  
金珉奎用另一只手压了压他一边膝盖，让他门户大开的景象往灯下凑了凑。  
-  
大腿根和屁股上早已是一片狼藉，左一道右一道深深浅浅时亮时暗的红。  
-  
金珉奎不知为什么低笑了一声，偏头在他粉色的膝上亲了一大口。  
-  
茧的触觉有点割，但不至于弄破嘴。  
-  
徐明浩却被亲的一激灵。  
-  
第三根手指就着皮肤上薄薄一点润泽强硬地挤了进去。  
-  
“嗯！”  
-  
徐明浩往上一窜，腿不禁想合拢。金珉奎却用手肘当机立断地挡住。他浑身的肌肉都绷直了，贴着镜面的肩胛骨收缩得发紧，像折断的翅膀要替他挣扎。  
-  
他一只手的手心不知压到了哪只倒霉的口红，碾了一手的泥。  
-  
太久没做，可金珉奎把阴茎对着那个扩张做得不太好的小口时，他从尾椎始的神经齐齐苏醒，兴奋得让他整条脊梁乃至大脑都发麻。  
-  
而他手心打滑，蹭了好几下都差点让自己失去支撑，只好慌不择路地拽住金珉奎的衣服。  
-  
没有胶膜，肉与肉相互撕咬摩擦，阴茎进去得强硬又有点艰难。徐明浩甚至能体会得出那根东西自己吞下了多少。  
-  
肉圈才刚刚开始吞吃，就已经酸胀得不行。  
-  
金珉奎低头去舔他耳垂，冰凉的耳垂被烫热含住，打湿了细小的绒。  
-  
金珉奎没有一点耐心，微踮着脚，双手压在桌面的狼藉上。他腰上的肌肉比以往都要紧缩，一面吻着徐明浩的下颚线，一面毫不客气地操进去。  
-  
每抽插一下，徐明浩就眼含热泪地仰起脖颈，手指脚趾一起蜷缩。  
-  
他的肠肉比以往更紧张。虽然分了手，一个月没有做，醉了酒的金珉奎仍然十分熟稔地重压过他敏感的嫩肉。但他在爽之前，先感受到的是酸软发涨。  
-  
像是吃了不符合规格的东西，吞得太过强迫又勉强。  
-  
然而酸麻让他喉咙里呜呜地轻吟，膝盖受不住地抖，被插入的穴因为吞得难受而更希望吞紧。  
-  
金珉奎咬他的嘴唇，不断舔舐他唇上的伤口。徐明浩被吻到后脑勺顶住镜子，柔软的发丝被磨得乱七八糟。  
-  
墙上的小吊灯被撞到，吱吖吱吖着乱晃，光线扫到他大张着的腿间，臀腿上桃粉与深红全被抹成一片，像是凌虐过后的模样。而性欲暴涨的性器正竖在他腿间，成功和他身体的隐秘处连接插入。  
-  
金珉奎顺着忽明忽暗的光线看，徐明浩的眼角上带着暧昧的粉红。  
-  
他的唇顺着徐明浩的鼻梁一直吻到他的眼睛上。  
吻到一层温温的湿漉。  
-  
不是没卸的眼影，是他被弄得哭了。  
-  
金珉奎心情突然有点雀跃，混杂着一丝丝愧疚。为了表达自己的歉意，他把性器退了一半多出来，找了个角度重新往里操。  
-  
性器并非直驱而入，成了一个小角度后更撑紧了小口，擦着肉壁往里往外。徐明浩甚至能感知到龟头上射精的小小裂口划过嫩肉的痒感，痒得他忍不住绷紧手臂，收紧穴口，以期能让那根性器明白自己所求。  
-  
可惜明白和行动并没有必然联系，金珉奎还是我行我素。刮蹭着徐明浩可以让他射精和爽到流水的软肉。  
-  
徐明浩受不住，喘着奶音往一边躲。撞到金珉奎撑在那边的手臂。  
-  
“不要，不要这样……”  
-  
他说话还是一字一句，韩语的音调软得不像样，细腰蹭过小臂的肌肉，立刻被金珉奎用手握住，把他重新抓回原位。  
-  
他自己重重撞在性器上，眼泪立时从眼角淌了下来。喉咙里发出一声兽鸣般的呜咽。  
-  
“不要……”  
-  
金珉奎听了那么多次，这句中文早就无师自通了。同样一个词，怎么不同语种说出来语气都不一样呢？  
-  
中文的显然没那么细，却深刻地带着徐明浩的标识。  
-  
但是他现在一点也不想听徐明浩说不要。分明是口是心非。  
-  
徐明浩被揽住腰，没有反抗余地地被抱起来，他一紧张，手臂紧紧缠住了金珉奎。  
-  
桌上不知多少东西噼里啪啦被带着滚下去，画过他的皮肤，摔在地板上生死不明。  
-  
金珉奎的手兜住他两瓣臀肉，面不改色地操进他的身体里。  
-  
……  
-  
徐明浩自己也不知道自己是什么时候射的，白色的浊液被两人的衣料吸收，他的眼泪大概不是在金珉奎的肩上就是被他吻进嘴里，眼睛有点涨，脸上却没有泪痕。  
-  
到最后完全是爽出来的。  
-  
他不得不承认自己的身体对金珉奎无限包容，几乎是一面吞吃一面狂热地适应。  
-  
两个人身上都出了汗，蒸的衣服都发软，贴在身体上。徐明浩跌在桌面上喘着气平复心率，金珉奎射在他体内的精液又被他小口小口地吐出来融在桌面上。  
-  
酒味闻久了就跟没有一样，徐明浩这才后知后觉地闻到各类化妆品此起彼伏的香气。  
-  
金珉奎的酒不知道醒了还是没醒，正在墙上摸索着找大灯开关。徐明浩看他找了好一会儿，气都喘匀了，想起来自己现在大概是什么样子。  
-  
开灯？  
-  
“珉奎。”  
-  
他开口叫停，  
-  
“珉奎。”  
-  
金珉奎一看过来，他自己忍不住笑，也不知道对方看不看得见。  
-  
“过来，我想亲你。”  
-  
好不容易平复的呼吸节奏又被打乱。金珉奎抱着他在他耳边低声：“我们……算合好了吗？”  
-  
徐明浩又忍不住笑：  
-  
“都这样了……”  
-  
他咽下了半句话：难道算你强暴我吗？  
-  
脸皮薄，说不出口。  
-  
他动了动，被撑开了好久的穴口开始重新有了切实的知觉，带着空落落的异物感，有点难受。膝盖碰到了那个经受暴力对待的化妆包。  
-  
“这些东西……怎么办？”  
-  
金珉奎一僵。  
-  
不开灯却拿手机打光，有毛病吗？  
-  
闪光灯闪烁时徐明浩不禁眯了眯眼，满脑子都是等会儿怎么出去，烂摊子怎么收拾，以及……那些东西，难道要用卸妆水洗吗？  
-  
几秒后才反应过来不太对劲。  
-  
“金珉奎你在干嘛？！”  
-  
化妆间又落回黑暗。金珉奎举着手机笑，屏幕里正是他刚刚当机立断拍下的照片。  
-  
也不知道怎么弄上去的，脸上和头发上居然都沾到了颜色。白色的大理石面变成了奢侈又浪费的妆品横尸地，淡色衬衫像小孩子油画溅了满身，就是颜色比较单一。  
-  
闪光灯下的人影不够清晰，光裸的双腿正好曲出阴影，挡着沾着更糜烂颜色的私密地，生生让这张照片变得不可言说又无可奈何。  
-  
徐明浩不自觉抬手挡住眼睛，连指尖都沾着晶莹的红。  
-  
金珉奎凑过来亲他指尖，蹭了一点在嘴唇上。  
-  
“藏好了，照片要是流出去我俩都完蛋。”  
-  
徐明浩小声咕哝。说着说着自己又不自觉提起嘴角。  
-  
——  
——  
“找到了，是这个吧？”  
-  
金珉奎把另一管润唇膏递到他面前。  
-  
徐明浩“嗯”了一声。  
-  
无色，无味，润泽度高。  
-  
他嘴唇上的破口好了后一直都总起皮，涂口红时影响效果。  
-  
文俊辉的唇膏好像不太适合他，效果不好。结果原先自己用的那款找不到了，只好拉着金珉奎跑了三家店。  
-  
“是因为味道不好闻吧。”金珉奎把下巴垫在他肩上，伸手指戳了戳包装。  
-  
徐明浩把唇膏往他手里一塞。  
-  
“是吗？可是你以前吃的特别开心啊？”

—END—


End file.
